


A nightmare

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Gifted Prompts [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anger, F/M, Not so wedded bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “Lyanna”The word still echoed in her head, feeding an intense anger, it was so unlike any she had felt before.Prompt: Prompt #2 - “cause darling i’m a nightmare dressed like a daydream” - “Blank Space,” Taylor Swift





	A nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



Cersei lay naked and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Her eyes fixed upon the ceiling; she dared not move. Her stomach would probably revolt if she did. 

Slowly, she turned her head to look at the sleeping figure next to her. Robert lay in deep slumber, snoring loudly. The bastard was blissfully ignorant of the grave mistake he had committed.

_“Lyanna”_

The word still echoed in her head, feeding an intense anger, it was so unlike any she had felt before. This should have been the happiest day of her life, she was finally queen. She, Cersei Lannister had finally taken her rightful place, she who would be the mother of a new dynasty. Who would and should be adored by everyone. She was the light of the West. It was only the right thing for her to be queen.

And yet. And yet Robert had dared wound her pride. That one name uttered in a moment of bliss, that had taken her out of hers. She had felt her own desire vanish in that very instant. How could it not? 

Lyanna. That bloody girl had ruined the kingdom once and now, she dares ruin and take way her happiness, all the way from the grave where she lay. How  _dare_ she. And how  _dare_ Robert.

She clenched her hands, she could feel her stomach starting to revolt, so she rose quickly and made her way to her chamber pot, and emptied the contents of her stomach in it. 

She stood, naked and proud looking at the sleeping figure in her bed. No, this would not stand. Robert Baratheon would not get away from her wrath. She, who could have if not loved him, she could have birthed his children and yet, he threw it away. And this insult to her and her pride would not stand.

She, who was a living, breathing woman and yet he preferred a dead one. She would not lower herself to compete against a dead girl. A dead girl who would always win in the mind of her now husband.

No, Robert Baratheon would not have anything from her. She was Cersei Lannister, a lioness of the Rock and she would not allow for this insult to stand. Robert would know the strength of her fury and he would hear her roar.


End file.
